The commercial type of curtains and liners for drapes are of a net, mesh, or other loosely woven fabrics. The standard curtain rod for this type of curtain is generally telescoping for adaptation to varying sizes of windows. The construction of the curtain rod is not one of precision, and since they are telescoping, the curtain rod ends preclude structure over their ends. Accordingly, it has been troublesome to thread the curtain rod through the hem of the curtain. The sharp end of the rod would snag or catch to the curtain hem. This damages the curtain and is most agravating and frustrating to the user.
There are several prior art known schemes for assisting in the threading of the rod through the curtain. Unfortunately, the product of these schemes are more troublesome than the problems they seek to alleviate. Further, the prior art devices are cumbersome and expensive to manufacture.